


Build

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Patton being adorable, Virgil is fond, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta build a pillow fort with your adorable boyfriend, ya know?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Build

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are over a month later and we're back with more fics
> 
> I'll finish the whole prompt list but idk when i'll be done  
> they're coming lol :)

Virgil was on his way to the kitchen when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He poked his head into the living room to see Patton sitting cross-legged on the floor surrounded by... Well, a mess. The couch had been stripped of all of its cushions and pillows, because the floor was covered with them. Pillows and blankets had been piled to one side, and Patton was grinning at the piles around him. 

Virgil leaned up against the wall and coughed. "So, uh, what... what are you up to, Pat?"

Patton looked up at Virgil and a huge smile lit up his face at the sight of his boyfriend. "Virgil! Hey, I'm building a pillow fort! Do you want to help me?"

Virgil smiled fondly, coming the rest of the way into the living room and sitting down next to Patton on the floor, dropping a kiss to the top of his head before crossing his legs as well. "Sure. What's first?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
